


琼斯先生想要一只北极熊

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An ordinary story, M/M, no politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德有难言之隐，而伊万对此有兴趣。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -春待组，露米  
> -国设  
> -时政无关，部分架空，仅OOC属于我  
> -除了露米，其他出场人物关系都没有定性

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

现在，是第6194次世界会议，一如既往的绝赞混乱中。

“Nayahaha！所以我的计划，不行吗？”

“当然不行。请问你的计划有丝毫逻辑吗？”

“嘛，哥哥认为你也真的没什么资格说他吼~”

“Bloody Frog！你在暗示什么？”

“啧啧，今天也是为世界和谐而感动的一天（无慈悲。”

“在下附议。”

“ve~所以结束了吗，结束了吗？”

……

圆桌主位上，金发碧眼的人格化一脸苦大仇深，额头上爆出青筋，扶着眼镜的手带有迷（神）之颤抖。

伊万收回盯着路德维希的目光。

快到了吧，每次的忍耐极限。

啊，又没意思了，最近的会议总是这样无聊。虽然他是说过看着大家这样就很有趣了，但说到底，重复的套路也看腻了。

伊万保持着脸上人畜无害的可爱笑脸，微微眯着双眼，按着会议桌顺时针观察其他人格化。

有的人在争吵，比如永远不会停止的千年战争组，有的人在睡觉，比如全然猫化的地中海国家，还有的人疯狂地击打手机屏幕，比如那个沉默寡言，固有技能是不的岛国，不过他当然知道他在敲写什么。论间谍，他的能力必须是世界第一。比某个连自己内部问题都处理不好的情报部门要强上百倍。

伊万想到这，看向他那个被世界公认的（前）宿敌。

意外地，他现在很安静。是的，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，现在安静地坐在自己的座位上，丝毫没有两分钟前发言的活力。仿佛突然获得了他哥哥马修的透明度，低垂着脑袋，麦金色的发丝遮住了表情，平常顽强地翘起的南塔基特都软趴趴地焉了。

阿尔弗雷德缩趴在桌面上，指尖旋转着签字笔，微微走神，与往常积极发言的（自称）英雄形象截然相反。

这是，自闭了？

并没人注意他俩。

伊万·布拉金斯基，就这样看着阿尔弗雷德带着倦意一点点坠入梦乡。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德不开心。

嗯，把阿尔弗雷德和不开心放在一起看，有点违和。

但是他的确有点不开心。

现在是一月份，而且，最重要的是，会议的地点竟然是莫斯科。

不，他其实对俄/罗/斯的伊万·布拉金斯基没有任何意见。

他们是国，漫长的生命使他们没必要去记仇，对，因为没意义。

他的上司不需要朋友，他还是需要朋友的，至少是表面上的朋友。

大家心里都清楚，会议的目的也不是为了什么世界和平，只是大家出来聚一聚，扯扯皮，都是几百几千年的国了，少管人类的闲事才是长久之道，毕竟陪你走到最后的可能只有这些同类们。

但必须要说明白的一点是，他和伊万的关系没大家想的那么糟糕，嗯，大概。

扯远了，事情要回到先前。马修和他自十二月的圣诞家庭聚会之后，就一直留在佛罗里达的度假小屋。

并不是马修不想回去，而是现在刚好一小团极地寒流从北南下，一巴掌携带着狂风暴雪把大半个北美扇到了零度以下，毫不夸张地说，地表气温已经冷过南极，直逼火星。

两兄弟都因为突来的气候变化，表现出感冒的症状，于是双双鸽了工作，缩在最温暖的阳光之州，享受摸鱼的快乐。

可惜，快乐的时光总是短暂的，他们被亚瑟从被窝里挖出来塞上飞机。区别是马修是乖乖走上去的，阿尔弗雷德是被暴力运输上去的。

这样孩子气的表现就只能永远当弟弟了呢，琼斯先生。

一路上，阿尔弗雷德都在抗议为什么要在冬季去俄罗斯，他会死掉的，冻死的。

没办法，谁让会议的举办地点是随机的呢。

刚出机场，由西伯利亚而来，极度热情的高纬冷空气就扑了阿尔弗雷德一脸，他毫不犹豫地转身回去，被亚瑟和马修一左一右拖着，又一次塞进了出租车。

国生艰难。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

由于来的太晚，北美双子被分在了一个房间。不过他俩倒没什么问题。

阿尔弗雷德拖着行李箱，心不甘情不愿地挪进房间，房间里的暖气多少安抚了他的情绪，他本质上是个很简单就能满足的人。

凭借大型猫科动物的直觉和温度感应，挑了一块最暖和的地方，把沙发推过去，裹着毛毯缩在上面，用行动表示不会再动了。

“我冬眠了。”吸吸鼻子，有气无力地宣布。

马修因为地理靠北，耐寒度更高，感冒程度更低。他无奈地看着关机模式的兄弟，开始帮自己和他整理箱子。

收拾结束后，他接到了一个消息，转身问因时差昏昏欲睡的阿尔弗雷德。

“吉尔伯特喊我出去吃饭，大家都在，你想要来吗？”

“……nope.”得到了一个慢悠悠的答复。

马修意料之中地点点头：“那我会给你带回来的。作为交换，你帮我照看一下熊二郎。”

那只小白熊一直被加拿大随身抱着，不过现在要出去吃饭的话，也就无法再带出门了。

“……okay…”尾音已经困得不清。

马修抱起熊二郎，把它放在阿尔弗雷德的一侧，摸了摸毛绒绒的脑袋。

“熊二郎要和阿尔弗好好相处哦。”

小熊乖巧地点点头。

马修帮阿尔弗雷德掖好滑落的毛毯，摘下歪掉的眼镜，检查房间无危险隐患后，关灯离开了。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德在做梦。

他感觉自己沉入了一片温暖的海域，独身一人，,随着柔和的波浪浮浮沉沉。四周是昏暗的混沌，透不过丝毫光亮。

然后，他听见了风声，哨子一样刮过，但是很模糊，仿佛在很遥远的方向。

胸前有什么在，沉甸甸的，暖洋洋的，软乎乎的，手感很是舒服。

他无意识地抱住了那个物体，将脸也埋了进去，一股甘甜的枫糖香气充斥着他的嗅觉，一时间，感冒带来的鼻塞都不再是问题。

“呜……”阿尔弗雷德发出安心的喟叹，唯一的遗憾是比记忆中的缩水太多。

怀中的毛绒球散发着暖意，让他无法自拔。手指下是厚厚的一层软毛，按下去会从指缝间溢出来，而且他从来没有抱过这么软的玩具！

天堂，这里就是天堂。

然后他感到脸颊被什么轻轻地拍打，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

正对上无辜的黑色眼睛。

“阿尔弗，太紧了。”

“熊……熊二郎？”

阿尔弗雷德一惊，差点把趴在他胸口的小白熊扔了出去。

谢天谢地，他的私人空间症候群没有在这个时候给他添乱。

他尴尬地松开了熊二郎，把它摆在膝盖上，他刚才的姿势就像抱着玩偶翻滚的小学生。

“嗯……抱歉，你的手感太好了，我没能控制我自己。”

“没事哦，我对自己的手感也很有自信。”熊二郎慢吞吞地回复。

阿尔弗雷德现在终于完全从小睡的昏沉中清醒过来，脑海中闪过平常马修紧紧抱住熊二郎的各种片段，一股酸味涌了上来。

他有点嫉妒。

熊二郎属于马修国家伴生的动物，理论上来说，一个人格化如果长时间用心去养育一个动物的话，它就可以获得和人格化一样的寿命，甚至有的可以说话。

他本来也有一只，那是只有着纯黑尖耳的白兔子，死于独立战争期间。

或许不止一只，可惜也早就弄丢了。

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德不由地伸手揉了揉毛绒绒的脑袋。

可恶这手感。

好想要。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

门口传来动静，马修推门走了进来。

面前的画面让他整个国都蒙了。

阿尔弗雷德亲昵地抱着他的熊二郎，傻呵呵，幼稚得像个孩子，至少是在他成长之后就没有见过的表情了。

他果断走出去再关上门。

阿尔弗雷德因为感冒疯了？还是又中了亚瑟的魔法？

他摇了摇头，再次回到房间。

阿尔弗雷德这回注意到马修，他欣喜地拖着长音。

“马蒂我可以借走你的熊二郎吗——”

“不！”马修果断拒绝。

“不——马蒂——”

“不就是不。”

“马~~~~蒂~~~~~~”

“不。”

两人的拉锯一直持续到睡觉前。不得不说，可能因感冒而失了智的阿尔弗雷德已经丢掉了他所谓的英雄标签，现在只剩下一个极其幼稚的任性孩子灵魂。

马修换好睡衣，对着团成小山丘的被子，冷漠地要求。

“我的熊二郎。”

缩在底下的阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地交出了怀里捂得温暖的毛绒小熊。

他的兄弟没有做国最基本的同情心。

↑以上是单方面的极端发言。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

漫长的前情回顾。

好吧，你可能不信。

阿尔弗雷德的确因为这种小事不开心。

倒不是生他兄弟的气。

他只是郁闷自己没有一只北极熊（抱枕），特别是在这么冷的地方。最主要的是头好晕，为什么只是气候问题，却引起了这么大的病症反馈。

不过，再难受，他也不会在世界会议上，让别人看到他无精打采的落魄一面。

惯例的计划被否定后，他就安静了下来。由于之前没有准备好自己的行李箱，西装外套还是单薄的一层，虽说现在室内温度足够，但是免不了被冻得瑟瑟发抖，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的感冒又严重了，眼前一阵发黑。

可恶的莫斯科，可恶的冬天，可恶的感冒。

哎，他想念昨晚的小白熊。

完全不知道自己的小动作被莫斯科特有的北极熊尽收眼底。

—tbc—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德有难言之隐，而伊万对此有兴趣（大概）。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

世界会议一般会持续三天。

这是表面上了。

实际上的常规操作是开会一天，开趴两天。

现代社会更加表面上的文明，他们早就不需要再拿起武器，走上战场。

所以，事实就是，人格化基本都转无权的文员了。

引申义是大家都下岗了，该干啥干啥，然而该做的工作一点没少。

但是开（毫无意义的）会作为盟军在二战中的优良传统，被继承下来，并且发扬到全世界的范围。

其实路德维希有过提议，大家一起健身训练搞团建来着，被一干死宅高龄国家联名严肃抗议，甚至包括他的两个前队友，不得不放弃。

来，讴歌颓废堕落的新时代吧。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

又一次得益于路德维希的爆发，从跳舞会议的边缘拯救了回来。

阿尔弗雷德强压着不适，却不知神游到了何处。众人早就习惯了他在现代的胡言乱语，自然没人认真听他说话。

他并不在意，本来就是敷衍的形式工作而已，要不然报告什么，只是稍稍回忆一下国会上提及的种种议案，头部的疼痛就翻倍地捶打着他。

时间过得好慢啊，想念温暖的被窝。

恍惚间，他趴在冰冷的木桌上睡着了。

阿尔弗雷德又做梦了。

这次，梦境不再是一片虚无。

眼前是一座金碧辉煌的欧式大厅，穹顶上垂下奢华的水晶灯，铺着绸布的长桌上摆着各式精致的餐点，装饰用的白玫瑰花束缀着新鲜的露水。远处，交响乐队奏出优雅的乐章，衣着华丽的男女在舞池中旋转。

这是哪？

他无法转身，无法移动。然后有人喊他过去的名字，拉住了他的手。

“阿尔弗雷德·柯克兰，别发呆了，记得你学习的礼仪和语言。”

是亚瑟，是昔日的柯克兰公爵，穿着一袭复古的正式礼服，装饰的每颗宝石都闪着微光，映着他酸绿色的眸子，满是威严。

“明白了。”少年稚嫩的嗓音，是殖民地时期的他。

那只手带着他穿过了人群，来到了一个小圈子里。

这里都是他熟悉的面孔：弗朗西斯，安东尼奥，费里西安诺，罗维诺，罗德里赫，老欧洲们，穿着考究，相互致意。

在一众老熟人里，有个模糊的身影吸引了他的目光，可是那个人的脸蒙着一层迷雾，看不明了。

是谁，明明感觉很熟悉。

亚瑟挨个介绍过来，他都没听在心里，只是直勾勾地盯着那个没有脸的人。

对方侧过身，衣角上金银交织的图腾浮动。

无法分辨听到的声音是男还是女，但内容却意外的清晰。

“初次见面，阿尔弗雷德。”

他打个了冷颤，从梦中惊醒。

偌大的会议室已经空无一人，暖气都被关闭，落日的余晖正从窗边散去。

呆呆地盯着会议桌中间掉落的枯萎花瓣。

手肘边，压着一张纸，上面是马修的字迹。

“有人喊我，先走了。晚上可能不回来了。”

随手将纸条折进口袋，站起身，把散落的演讲文件收起来，合着凉透的咖啡一股脑扔进垃圾桶。

好冷，打了个喷嚏，还是早点回去躺着吧。

他晃着无力的步伐，想推开大门。

没想到门自己打开了。

没能控制住身体的前倾，直接撞入了来者的怀抱，而脑中刚好一阵刺痛打断了他的行动，阿尔弗雷德下意识闭上眼睛，以为要倒在地上。不过那个人稳稳地接住了他。

“啊，谢了老兄，我没看清……”

一抬头，对上了斯拉夫人紫罗兰色的眼睛，剩下半句话硬是憋回去了。

阿尔弗雷德迅速把自己从伊万怀里拔出来，向后退了一步站直，一扫之前的萎靡病态。

不，他真的对伊万没有任何意见，至少在当下。

最后是伊万打破了尴尬的气氛。

“门口的值班人员告诉我，琼斯先生还在这里。可是楼要闭馆了。我准备来喊你。”

哦，东道主的责任感。

“是我睡过头了。”他推了推眼镜，遮住对方来意不明的视线。

伊万还是那副摸不透的笑脸，往左让了一步。

阿尔弗雷德快步穿过，冲向电梯的方向。

然后，伊万的声音拽住了他的脚步。

“我要去酒吧。你来吗？”一个可能的邀请，或是陷阱。

很久没有人邀请他了，一般都是他强制去邀请别人。

“好啊，你请客的话。”

阿尔弗雷德回头，一如既往，开心地笑了。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

俩人并排坐在吧台区，中间隔着一个座位。

伊万以“俄罗斯没有请客的服务哦”拒绝了阿尔弗雷德。

不过他也没当回事，本来就没期待。在本国阿尔弗雷德的表面年龄够不上成年，哪家正式酒吧都不欢迎他，欧洲就这点就非常好。平常需要保持清醒作为亚瑟的司机送他回家，现在就没这个后顾之忧了。阿尔弗雷德本身并不是嗜酒者，但偶尔用酒精温暖冻僵的身体，麻痹下头部持续的痛感，听起来很有诱惑力。

酒吧是伊万选的，毕竟总得尽点地主之谊。这个半开放酒吧坐落于莫斯科河畔，背对着壮丽的克里姆林宫，刚进来时，阿尔弗雷德无言地遥望着远处的红场，和记忆中一样。

还没入夜，酒吧里的客人寥寥无几，吧台区只有他和伊万。

沉默的酒保擦着酒杯，等待两人的点单。

伊万还是老样子，拒绝一切花里胡哨的调和鸡尾酒，守旧而单一的纯伏特加派，透明无奇的酒液是俄罗斯的生命之源。

阿尔弗雷德盯着酒架歪着头思考，单手撑在桌上，指尖点着下颌，露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“我要一杯Americano。然后外加一杯Manhattan。”

酒保略惊讶地看了他一眼，一个明显非俄国人却拥有一口流利的俄语，就是语法有点过时，连最老派的俄罗斯人也不这样发音了。

自然不能指望俄/罗/斯帮他点单了，说实话，现在连怎么开口都不知道，自认他俩关系还没有好到可以相互称呼姓名。

头疼着呢，不想思考。

酒保小哥把凝着一层冰雾的酒杯递过来。赤红的液体混杂着苏打的气泡，杯沿挂着半片苦橙。

阿尔弗雷德举杯。还行，手法不差，比不上他家的调酒师，但也算上等。

烈酒入喉，从胃部蒸腾起暖意，他之前冻得惨白的脸瞬间染上了血色。

“你晚上也没有人约你？”半杯下肚，阿尔弗雷德有了活跃的资本。

伊万那边已经第三杯伏特加结束，晃着手中的玻璃杯。

“没有，塔秋莎姐姐回去了，娜塔莎……”他停顿了一下，“娜塔莎和托里斯一起离开了。”

“哈，马修也一样，竟然说晚上都不回来了。”阿尔弗雷德吐出嘴里叼着的苦橙，“我怀疑他和吉尔伯特一起玩去了。”

“马修？”伊万挑眉，继续他的第五杯。

“我兄弟啊，北方那个，美/利/坚华丽的帽子。”自嘲地笑笑。

“我知道，和吉尔伯特？”

“我猜的，他的事从来不和我说。”

伊万侧目，金发的美国人拿起第二杯酒，橙红色的酒液浸湿了他的薄唇，被不自觉地舔掉。伊万收回目光，手指在吧台边敲动。

“真的？”

“哼，好吧。我查了吉尔伯特的博客。我的师傅是个笨蛋，什么东西都写在互联网上，那也太不安全了。”阿尔弗雷德有点微醺，咬着半截樱桃梗，托着腮笑得分外嚣张。

“他是个笨蛋这点，我同意。”伊万想起十几个世纪前的事情。

“是个笨蛋也挺好。”酒精让因为病痛昏沉的大脑松懈了，溜出了平时不会说的话。

“所以你现在只愿意当个笨蛋？”放下空酒杯，冰块撞击杯壁，叮咚一声。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。他坐在伊万的右侧，左侧微长的刘海遮住了他的表情。他抬手，打了个清脆的响指，唤来了酒保小哥。

“我要Vesper，给我旁边的这位一杯Vodka Martini，不要摇。”

伊万没拒绝。

不久，两杯酒都被推了过来，几乎一样的酒液，只是装饰物不同，美国人先伸手，拿走了泡着柠檬片的那杯。伊万拿走剩下那杯带着绿橄榄的。

“我以为你才是全世界最需要精神导师的人，不是我。”放弃对坐姿的限制，阿尔弗雷德趴在桌面上咕哝，指尖沿冰冷的高脚杯滑下，追逐水滴的痕迹。

“呀，没有朋友的俄/罗/斯，分不清占有欲和爱。”恶劣地投下深水炸弹。

“你活在太落后的过去了，美/利/坚。”伊万丝毫没有受影响，他闻了闻酒液，勉强喝了一口。

没有得到预想中的效果，也不奇怪，已然虚假的谎言怎么可能会戳痛他。胃里的酒精开始发生反应，加之没吃午餐的负面效果，还有感冒的偏头痛，脑袋里如同塞满浆糊，一时间，都分不清自己到底在哪里。

阿尔弗雷德仰头，喝干了那杯烈酒，向酒保挥手。

“嘿！小哥~再加一杯Black Russian。”挑衅吗？

那位老实的调酒师看着已经瘫在桌面上的金发青年，又看了看他旁边的俄罗斯人，后者没有做出任何阻止的举动，只是换回了伏特加。

酒保把调好的酒推在离美国人挺远的位置，他见多了这种酒鬼，总是会突然做出恐怖的举动。没想到这个看起来没有成年的外国人还挺能喝，也挺会喝，全然不符合看上去的外表。

阿尔弗雷德完全不冷了，喝下去太多混杂的烈性酒沉入血液，引发快速的化学反应窜遍全身，连着眼前也浮起重影。他脱下手工制作的西装外套，松开私定领带，仅穿着凌乱的白衬衫。

酒吧早已入夜，生意也热闹起来。不过由于之前吧台区笼罩的奇怪气场，没人靠近这里，但也有不少人暗暗关注。

见阿尔弗雷德甩了外套，有好事之人吹了一声下流的口哨。

醉醺醺的某人没有理会，扣住酒杯，摇摇晃晃地走向酒吧的单人歌台。路过人群的时候，有热情的毛妹在他的腰臀上大胆揩油，他毫不在意地对着她笑笑。

酒醉的美/国人太轻松就能带上床，失去了往日的全部警惕。

伊万盯着那个东倒西歪的背影，手里端着没有喝完的酒。

阿尔弗雷德晃悠着爬上旋转椅，把酒杯摆在音箱上，抱起一旁的吉他，指尖抚过琴弦。

“It's cherry pink and apple blossom white....”

压低的英文歌声流淌在这个莫斯科的酒吧，年轻人因饮酒而沙哑的声线为这首俏皮的爱情小调涂上了一抹暧昧。

上个世纪复古的曲调，和他略带稚气的学生外貌形成了奇妙的反差，纯白的衬衫配合其后若隐若现的锁骨和半节晃动的链条，一时间成了全场的焦点，引得酒吧原本的乐队自发给他配上背景的和弦。

阿尔弗雷德一直都是天生瞩目的主角。

伊万还是坐在吧台前，一动不动。

他看着阿尔弗雷德，那个人估计已经醉的不知道自己在做什么，昏暗的灯光拂过金发，吻过熏红的脸颊，他半阖着眼睛，虚抱着吉他，奇迹般地却还能咬准每一个单词。

“The boy looked into his eyes.....”

从过去而来的记忆浮上，悄然改动了歌词。阿尔弗雷德睁开了眼睛，金色的眼睫蝶翼般煽动，他的瞳孔曾透彻得如同加利福利亚最上等的蓝锥石，此时却蒙上了朦胧的雾气，卸去数个世纪来所有的防备与锋芒，望向伊万。

“It was a sight to enthrall”

他又一次笑了，满是醉意，露出半颗虎牙，这个幽暗的角落顷刻间溢满初夏的暖阳和熏风。而这个酩酊大醉的人眼底只有伊万，仿佛其他人都不存在。

心是太小的地方，宝贵到只够容下一人。

一如他们之间太久远的过去。

唱完，年轻人放下吉他，举起酒杯，对着鼓掌的观众行了个潇洒的闭幕礼，再一口饮尽。随后松手，整个玻璃杯在地面上摔得粉碎，晶莹的碎片四散一地。

同时倒下的还有阿尔弗雷德自己。

伊万这才站起身走过去，没喝完的半杯酒被随手留在桌台上。

他明天会忘记一切。

毕竟阿尔弗雷德什么都能忘记。

—tbc—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德有难言之隐，而伊万对此有兴趣（大概）。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德在坠落。

看不清周遭的景象，仿佛浸了水的调色盘，混杂的颜料扭曲成一团光怪陆离，显得不那么真切。

意识还在下降。

向上徒劳地伸手，抓住的也只是虚无。

这次会去往哪里呢？哪里都一样吧。

只是稍纵即逝的幻影。

放弃挣扎，纵容自己沉入最深处。

————

——

“睁开眼睛吧，弗雷迪。”

温柔的声音在耳畔响起，不像第一次那样分不出男女，虽然语调较软，但的确出自一名男性。

他的心因这个声音而触动，这还真是太久之前的昵称了。

不过依旧不能改变什么，也不能自由行动，只是个旁观者，或者说偷窥者。

逐渐恢复了视觉，就算过了那么多年，经历过那么多，阿尔弗雷德还是和那时不经世事的自己一样，被眼前展开的盛景所震撼，一时忘记了呼吸。

该怎么形容他眼前的这片瑰丽的苍穹呢，就连漫天星辰也仅仅是它的陪衬。

从遥远的天际降下丝缕缠绕的雾光，在这片暗色的无垠画布上肆意游走，流水般的光带透过云层，鬼魅般地飘忽不定，带着流火似的尾稍，闪动着妖艳的迷离色彩。映照在下方广袤宁静的湖面上，浑然一体。

如同亚瑟给他读过的故事，寂寞到吞噬己身的巨蛇耶梦加得，从阿尔弗雷德面前这片岑寂的星河上游过，而她五彩斑斓的鳞片与星光辉映，留下这五光十色的彩晕。

“这是什么！▇▇▇！这是你做的吗？”过去的阿尔弗雷德仰望这片奇迹，眼睛里闪烁着纯粹的敬畏。

他听不到，但阿尔弗雷德知道年少的他确实喊出了那个名字。

“嗯，不知道呢，不是我做的。”头顶传来手掌的暖意，“人类还没有为它定名。也许是一种神迹也说不定吧。弗雷迪喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，我非常喜欢！谢谢你▇▇▇！”

发自内心的真挚情感逆流向困在时间狭缝的阿尔弗雷德，滚烫到让他冰冷的灵魂都微微发热。

他现在知道这是什么了。

极光，Aurora。

冠以破晓女神之名的极夜现象。

当年是谁，带他来这雪原之上。

是谁呢。

眼前的场景逐渐模糊，世界由苍穹开始崩碎，俩人的对话也变得遥远。

“我……喜欢万……”

他从那段幻影中醒来。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛。

陌生的天花板，不是他所在酒店的装饰，厚实的窗帘遮住日光，他无法判断现在是什么时间。

他躺在一张厚实的床上，软乎乎的被褥包裹着他。冷淡微苦的草木香萦绕在鼻尖，夹杂一缕微不可闻的花香。

昨晚发生了什么？只记得和伊万去了酒吧。

他在哪里？

尝试着起身，刚一扭头，从脑袋深处传来一阵头晕目眩的闷痛就将他原地击沉，感觉有人拿着锉刀在摩擦他脆弱的脑神经。

呃，宿醉。

整个身体都不受控制，想抬起一根小指都犹如千斤。

他现在有点佩服亚瑟了，他是怎么做到次次酒醉，第二天竟然还有精力去后悔耍酒疯。

闭上眼睛缓解头部的疼痛，阿尔弗雷德咬着牙命令自己坐起来。勉强成功后，全身都浮起一层薄汗。

有人给他换了衣服，现在套在身上的是一件过大的全新细棉衬衫。

环视整个房间，具有年代感的深棕木质家具，高大的书架上摆满整齐的各式书籍，其中一行上还有排精致的俄罗斯套娃。床的斜对面，有个透明门的木柜，里面摆满了各式勋章，一眼就认出了那枚显眼的金星奖章。

所以他现在是躺在伊万的房间。

竟然没有把他直接丢在路边？不知道有没有吐伊万一身。

阿尔弗雷德小心揉动突突直跳的太阳穴，却摸到一节绷带，受伤了？可目前他哪里都疼，特别是头部，分不清哪里受了伤。

无视大脑发出需要休息的警告，拿起放置在一旁的平光镜，掀开被子，从床上缓慢地挪下去。

没看到自己的衣服，但是现在也不冷，随意地把长衬衫的衣角向下扯了扯，不知道是不是因为房间暖气充足，反而感到很热。

光着脚塔在木地板上，从脚尖传来的温度让他一颤，瞬间清醒了不少。

走吧，该去见屋子的主人了。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

这间卧室位于二楼，阿尔弗雷德头重脚轻地扶着墙前进。奇怪的俄罗斯人，卧室没有地毯，整条长廊却铺着厚实的长毛毯，刺得他脚底发痒。

顺着楼梯下到一楼，这里是客厅，充满了数个世纪前的装修风格，甚至还有壁炉，里面堆积了一小摊余烬。强行把自己从趴在沙发上的想法中拖出来，咬紧后牙槽，拖着沉重的双腿。

最近他的运气真的不好，没有看清脚边的矮柜，膝盖直接嗑在边角上，剧痛让阿尔弗雷德眼前一黑，宿醉即刻反噬，整个人向后仰去。

再晕倒是不是很丢脸，还没来得及多想，就跌入了一个温暖的怀抱。

在这个房间里能接住他的也只有一人。

没有抬头，只是尝试着挣扎起身。

背后的伊万也没有多言，无视反抗，强行把手中软绵绵的躯体拖到了沙发上，随即离开了。

阿尔弗雷德瘫着，用手背遮住眼睛，在努力抗击头部的剧痛时，还抽出了一小绺用来思考如何处理眼前的情况。

上帝啊，这真是新世纪最尴尬的时刻。

他，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，即美/利/坚/合/众/国的意识体，在公认的（前）宿敌的床上里醒来，带着四分五裂的疼痛，套着半截衬衫，然后还体力不支地晕倒，最后被（前）宿敌从二次头部创伤中拯救出来。

淦。

伊万回来了，在沙发旁边放下了什么东西。

“亲爱的琼斯先生，你再当鸵鸟也没有用的。”还是一如既往的欠揍语调，在他听来。

阿尔弗雷德从沙发上爬起身，乖乖把脚套进伊万拿来的拖鞋里。

俄国人在对面坐下，姿态放松：“你现在有什么问题都可以问了。”

有时候和伊万交流也挺好，非常省时省力。某种意义上，实在是太过于了解自己。

“我的衣服？”

“扔了。”

好过分，那套衣服可是当年罗维诺送他的黑手党补偿礼，意大利纯手工制作。

“我怎么在这？”

“我从你全身都没有摸到房卡，为了防止第二天你出现在我家的头条上，然后引发国际问题，我就把你带回来了。”

哦，很合理，记得房卡是马修保管的。

“我怎么睡在你的房间？”

“客房已经荒废很久了，怎么，琼斯先生想和灰尘作伴？”

哦。不过自己也一样，人际交往没好到哪去，指不定比伊万还要烂。但是他时刻都有打扫客房，出于某种习惯。

阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，咬住下唇。

“我昨晚……”

“多亏了你，我近期可能都不会回那个酒吧了。”

唉？被直接打断了，这么恐怖吗？

“那我头上的伤？”

“不是我做的哦，嗯，是你昨晚最后直接倒下砸在附近的玻璃碎片上。”

还是别问昨晚发生什么了吧。

沉默又一次笼罩在两人中间，好热，暖气的温度这么高嘛，热到他都有点头晕。

“咕——”是阿尔弗雷德的肚子。

他抬起头，笑得异常灿烂，前提是无视染上整个脸颊的红晕。

“我饿了。”

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德端坐在伊万的餐厅里。

有些无聊地打量着四角的装潢，柔和的米黄点缀上浅咖的条纹，橱柜是晚春的原野绿。是典型的立/陶/宛审美。看来这个厨房以前是由托里斯负责的。

后知后觉，他胆子挺大，连伊万都敢指使了。想到高个子的俄国人突然站起身来离去，以及最后瞥过来的那个眼神。

把手缩进过长的袖口里，反正也是出于东道主的考量吧。

随着时间的流逝，空气中逐渐弥漫起一股蔬菜炖煮的浓香，芝士融化的奶味，培根烤焦的咸香，勾动阿尔弗雷德的味蕾。

说起来，伊万的厨艺，不可能尝过吧，可在潜意识里，他竟有相当美味这个印象。

厨房的门推开了，伊万带着忙碌的成果走了进来。

出乎阿尔弗雷德的意料，伊万选择就坐在他的旁边，说真的，粉红围裙给美国人带来了极大的视觉冲击，需要努力才能忽视上面可爱的兔子印花。

简单的俄罗斯家常菜，有焗土豆泥，小块煎牛排以及最经典的红菜汤，主食是烤得焦黄的厚切面包。

虽然阿尔弗雷德已经饿到前胸贴后背，但仅存的理智和危机预警功能提醒他这是俄/罗/斯的家，在熊的领地上需要保持基本的礼貌。

他克制地等伊万先开动。

没想到伊万端起汤碗，舀满一勺鲜红的汤汁，向他逼近。

“停！停！停……！你做什么？”金色的呆毛警惕地竖起。

伊万笑眯眯地停住了勺子，无辜地望着他。

“不对吗？看琼斯先生半天不动，我以为是需要我亲手来喂呢。”

“No，thanks.”好吧，他错了，在这里不需要礼节。

阿尔弗雷德拿起片面包，开始用餐。

餐厅里只剩下汤匙碰击碗壁的声音，和细微的咀嚼声。

很美味。

入口的土豆泥细软绵滑，可以咬到里面切成粒状的酥脆培根。小牛排的熟度恰到好处，外焦里嫩，渗出点点肉汁，配上粘稠的蘸料，在舌尖跳动。面包上撒了点罗勒和香草，用橄榄油烤的金黄，咬下去充实口感让他感到满足和幸福。

不仅是食物的美味，伊万在陪他吃饭，就坐在自己的一侧，在同一张餐桌上，可以清楚地听到传来的餐具动静声。

有种久违的错觉，家的氛围。

无论是最初的简陋小木屋，还是后来的弗吉利亚英式庄园，现在的曼哈顿单人公寓，阿尔弗雷德都习惯了一个人进餐，味如嚼蜡，那张过大的木桌上，除了他的手边，其他地方永远都是空白。

选择便捷的快餐就是为了逃离这样的孤独感。

突然多了一个人，很不习惯，又很心安，酥麻的感觉捏紧了他的心脏。

和那时候亚瑟偶尔来看他的快乐一样，却又不同。

很熟悉的感觉。

曾经也有一个人，坐在他身旁，陪他度过无灯的黑夜。

把搅拌入酸奶油的红菜汤含进口中，并不如其他人想象的那样，他很习惯这种酸甜的俄式口感，温暖的汤汁安抚了胃部的抽搐。

阿尔弗雷德咬着面包，偷偷瞄向伊万。

斯拉夫人的侧面还是那样的完美，软软的发丝被乖巧地顺在耳后。手中的动作井然有序，仿佛握着不是餐刀，而是指挥棒，精确沉稳，没有一滴汤液溅出。

感到阿尔弗雷德的视线，伊万回望过来，俩人的眸色相交。

那一瞬间，伊万的脸和谁重合了起来，不同的是嘴角的弧度。

好讨厌记忆里这种触摸不到的暧昧感。

吞入腹中的食物化为沉甸甸的石块，压迫内脏，使他作呕。

他需要一个人呆着，现在。

意识中警铃大作，心脏跳得飞快，脑海深处传来金属摩擦的刺耳声。很危险，已经跨越了那条边界，不要再往前走了。

逃走吧。

猛地推开椅子，踉跄起身，眼前的世界乍然扭曲，耳边响起蜂鸣。

怎么了？

天旋地转，无形的黑手掐死他的呼吸，遮住了他的视线。

脑部供氧不足。

意识在远离。

昏迷前的最后一幕是伊万的餐刀摔落在盘中，酱汁溅脏了桌布。

好可惜啊，

没能看清你的表情。

—tbc—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德有难言之隐，而伊万对此有兴趣（大概）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：一定的血腥和呕吐描写。

————————————————

好痛。

身体要被撕裂一般。

是梦境？是现实？

分不清，眼皮好沉重，无法睁开眼睛。

四周很安静，只能听见自己的喘息声和嗡嗡环绕的耳鸣。

好痛，好痛啊，身体里少了什么，很重要的碎片，组成自己的一部分。

痛到想发出尖叫，可是出口只有嘶哑的气音。

感觉到什么离开了，阿拉巴马，佛罗里达，密西西比，和他的州的关系被强制扯断了。

痛苦地干呕，只吐出了透明的胃酸，里面早就没有任何可以呕出的东西。

指尖扣着地面，直至甲面裂开，就连这样的痛疼也已经无法被传达到感知中。

有什么，在活生生地将他撕开，他的身体，他的思想，他的合众为一。

然后阿尔弗雷德听到了声音，杂乱的人声。

“天/赋/人/权，人/人/平/等！取消奴/隶制！”

“主是我们的辩护者！”

“谁在帮你种地，你心知肚明！”

“自/由！给我们自/由！”

“纽约的税凭什么要弗吉尼亚来付？”

“北方佬只是在抢夺我们的资源！”

“腐朽的南方佬应该被时代淘汰！”

“分裂！分裂！分裂！”

堪萨斯在流血，血流成河，新奥尔良在燃烧，火光冲天。

阿尔弗雷德无法控制自己的身体，数不清的伤口在皮肤上凌乱绽开，深可见骨，他蜷缩在肮脏的秽物和腥臭的血泊间，四周散落着各州退出合众国的声明，浸湿在人格化新鲜的血液里。

好痛呀，他已经无法思考，只有持续的痛楚塞满他每一条神经。构成他的人民群体裂开了，南北思想产生了分歧，如同天堑，他是邦联吗？还是联邦？该是哪个？他不知道。

谁来，谁……

颤巍巍的手指摸上血流不止的伤口，再深深地陷进去，挤出力气扯裂缺口，抠出柔软的血块和嫩肉，直至摸到骨骼。想站起来，沾着血的四肢过于滑腻而无法支撑自己，只能再一次无助地摔回原地，溅起点点血花。

阿尔弗雷德无意识地撕扯着自己，回应着自己的人民，他们内心的期望。

这是他们想要的吗？

如果是……需要……他……

一个温柔的拥抱打断混乱的思绪，他陷入了温暖，厚实，令人心安的包围中。那人小心翼翼地避开裂开的伤口，把破碎的金发少年纳入怀抱，血染红来者的衣角，在米色的围巾上晕染开。

那只轻柔的大手扶住阿尔弗雷德的头部，让后者得以靠在自己的臂膀上。阿尔弗雷德嗅到了熟悉的味道，那是暗夜中的白桦林，他的■■■以雪为冠，披松针为袍，站在那里等着他，对方的笑就是冬日树梢尖端悬挂的暖阳，一时间，身体深处弥漫的剧痛也被遗忘，短暂地找回了自己的意识。

“■■■……”无力地勾着袖口。

“我在， 弗雷迪。”沾满赤红的手被牵起。

“好痛……”

“我知道，我知道。一切都会过去的。”手背上轻轻地落下一个吻。

“他们渴求我的死亡吗……”

“不，弗雷迪，相信我。”脸颊能感受到对方软软的发丝。

“……不要走”

“好，我就在这里，一直都在你的身边。”

那人虚抱着阿尔弗雷德，仿佛初生的雏鸟，脆弱的身体已经不起任何剧烈动作。

安心地放下一切，听着耳边传来的心跳声，陷入了无梦的深眠。

他的■■■会永远陪着他。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德再一次睁开眼睛。

梦，是梦。

熟悉又陌生的天花板，伊万·布拉金斯基的房间。

错误的床让他梦到错误的人。

额头传来冰凉的触感，抬手去拿，是一条已经捂得温热的湿毛巾。

整个身体都没有力气，从骨缝里透着酸痛。

勉强坐起靠在床板上，呼出淤积的废气，他讨厌现在的自己。

因为恶劣气候倒下了。

什么时候这么弱了？

摊开手，阿尔弗雷德的手掌并不是娇生惯养的柔嫩，相反，他的手指修长，走过的每段历史，就刻在指尖的纹路中，握木仓留下的茧痕，日光留下的晒伤，最近太忙，也没有时间修剪指甲，已经长出短短一截。

很干净，没有血，也没有迸裂的痕迹。

梦而已，只是虚假幻象的投影罢了。

可真切地感受到那股残留的痛楚和温暖的怀抱，即使是现在，他还被莫名的安全感包裹着，那股宁神的草木香萦绕在鼻尖。

早就该心知肚明。

这是伊万推开门时所见的场景。

阿尔弗雷德斜靠在床头，盯着自己的手掌出神，听到开门的声音，有些迟缓地转过头来，脸上的表情还没有卸干净。

迷茫，痛苦，还有一丝怀旧，被伊万捕捉进眼底。

不过也就一瞬，阿尔弗雷德已经换上完美的防御。

伊万把餐盘放在床头柜上，将摆在床边木椅上的书拿起，转身坐下。

“你发烧晕倒了。”

“……哦”

没有再接话，伊万翻开手中的书，摸到书签，继续之前的阅读。

房间里只剩下手指摩擦纸页的沙沙声。

翻过一页，阿尔弗雷德还是没动静，伊万抬眼。

美国人没有移动位置，还是刚才的姿势。麦金的发丝黯淡无光，因为刚睡醒而有些杂乱，曾经那根倔强的呆毛也颓废地焉了，眼睛下方浮起暗色，还没有褪去发烧的红晕，嘴唇上因为高热脱水而干裂起皮，怔怔地凝视着伊万夹在指间的书签。

那是一枚四叶草的手制书签，即使经过特殊处理，叶片也已然泛黄翻卷。

哦，失策。

倒也忘了，清理旧物从来不是自己的习惯。

伊万把书签再次夹回去，合上书本。

“琼斯先生再发呆下去，粥可是会冷掉的。难道你还在等我喂你吗？”

和预想中的不一样，阿尔弗雷德闻声，从沉思中抽离，直盯伊万的脸，眨巴两下眼睛，方才紧皱的眉头舒展开，竟向后放松地一躺，硬挤出一丝过往的神气。

“好啊，你喂我。”

语气间塞满了任性的不予反对。

不能让人格化在自己家里出事，特别是眼前这个人。

沉默片刻，伊万起身，他先前就更换了衣服，穿着素色干净的居家常服，单单保留了姐姐送的围巾。

直接坐在阿尔弗雷德的床沿，端起一旁已经不再烫手的粥碗，轻轻搅拌。这只是最普通不过的荞麦粥，里面加了些许牛奶和蜂蜜，煮得粘稠绵软，随着汤勺划开表面凝结的透明粥皮，飘起一股浓郁的甜香。

舀起半勺白粥，悬停在半空，等待它降到适口的温度。 

寥寥升起的雾气迷糊了视线。

伊万倾身把它向阿尔弗雷德的方向递过去，手腕没有丝毫晃动，沉稳得如同机械化的程序。

对方配合地歪头，半含住勺子，舔食上面的甜粥。

牙齿蹭过勺面的细微震感通过木柄传给伊万的手指，微痒，感觉像是在喂猫。

还真的是很听话。

没有叽叽喳喳的噪声，放弃装疯卖傻的表象，缩回锋芒逼人的利爪，藏起伶牙俐齿的毒舌。

缺少那副使他看起来更加成熟的德克萨斯，尚且稚气的眼眉在病态的描摹下更加显得脆弱，有些弱气地低垂着眼眸，乖巧地舔舐伊万的勺子。

现在的阿尔弗雷德，就像他的弗雷迪。

不过，发生了太多，那个世纪对他来说。

曾经的过去早已流逝在时光里，不复踪影。

剩下的不过是些零散的残骸，缩在不为人知的角落里。

就像这枚陈旧的书签，指不定夹在哪本书里，百年后翻出时，在心上轻轻戳上一针，不痛，但痒。

捏着勺柄的手指因用力而泛白。

真是难以容忍。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

阿尔弗雷德并不知道伊万的想法。

为什么把伊万明显的挑衅式玩笑话当真了？

说他是因为真正的英雄从不畏惧任何挑战，或者只是单纯地由于乏力而抬不起手，也可以说他突发奇想要享受下伊万的服务，都可以，无所谓理由，阿尔弗雷德要的只有最终的结果。

是的，这次是阿尔弗雷德的胜利，这就够了。

把那枚旧礼塞到记忆的最深最暗处，压牢锁死。

看着伊万坐在一侧，端着碗。有些紧张地用舌尖舔了舔上颚，做好被热粥烫伤的准备，没指望接下来伊万怎么温柔地对他，毕竟结果上是自己赢了，后果就当注定付出的代价吧。公平的等价交换。

可他的宿敌从来不按正常套路出牌，每次都要毁掉设定好的计划，一直都是。

伊万沉默不语，将粥晾凉到适宜口腔的温度，才递过来给床上的病号。

不要过去，阿尔弗雷德，那是陷阱，那是诱饵，那是毒。

求生本能才不管意识在脑海中如何歇斯底里地叫嚣，弥漫着的牛奶交融着谷物煮化的软糯甜香早就勾起疲劳的胃开始蠕动。

身体背叛了他，美滋滋地含着伊万递过来的勺子。

温热的粥划过食道，把暖意带到全身。

蜂蜜的甜从舌尖舞动旋转到胃部。

好吧，他认了。

阿尔弗雷德输了。

但仅在过程上。

自暴自弃地低垂着眼，装作研究被褥上的印花，不想和手的主人对视，毕竟是自己要求的，现在退缩也太狼狈。

放纵的享乐主义还是战胜了克制的清教徒思想。

悠然自在地享用起伊万的喂食服务，反正没有其他人，他可以用金门大桥打赌伊万也不会说出去，况且就算光明正大地告诉别人，又有几个人会信呢。

阿尔弗雷德含着一口粥，细细品味，伊万也就等着他咽下去。

第一次感冒还有人这么耐心地照顾他，毕竟他在本国的官方医生，更正式地称呼可能是临床未知个体监测和实验研究部门。

突然有些恼火。

心脏后面有个小爪子一直在轻微地挠动，有点烦，因为很痒。

所以这太奇怪了。

他俩的关系。

时至今日，应该算什么呢。

\---------([∂]ω[∂])☆~コルコル(^L^)---------

白粥逐渐见底。

由于身体机能得到了补给，便马上要求阿尔弗雷德进入睡眠模式休养，他睡眼惺忪地点着脑袋。

伊万把碗放回餐盘，拾起一旁的湿毛巾。

回头，病号已在床上躺得东倒西歪，卷着大半个被子，抱紧伊万的枕头，金发凌乱。

伸手强行提起那坨软绵绵，无视其扭来扭去的微弱抗议，理好床铺，打包直接塞进被窝。

阿尔弗雷德此时已经困得神志不清，被这下晃得更有些迷糊，下意识反抓住伊万尚未抽离的手。

“……不要走”

低声的喃喃藏在模糊的气音里，听得不是很真切。 

被戳破的伤口更加刺痒。

还是没能甩开那只手。

“睡吧，明早起来，就没事了。”

语气是不曾有过的平和，没有嘲讽，没有挑衅，没有针锋相对的敌意。

那个迷失自我意识的人得到安抚，缓缓阖上眼帘。

握住松开的手指，慢慢放回被褥下。

伊万盯着陷入睡眠的阿尔弗雷德，沉默不言，摸上对方紧蹙的眉间。

关灯，轻轻合上门。

阿尔弗雷德，一夜无梦。

—tbc—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德有难言之瘾，而伊万不对此有兴趣（大概）。

————————————————

被隐约传来的鸟鸣声从睡眠中唤醒。

第三次，阿尔弗雷德从这张床上醒来。

他知道，这也是最后一次了。

团缩回暖和的被窝里，扯上半截被子遮住眼睛。

自己的头不再痛了，浑身轻松，神清气爽，清楚地感受到身体里奔涌的力量和土地的联系，一扫之前笼罩的病态阴霾。

感冒好了。

对他来言，小小的假期也结束了。

一股脑坐起，猫似地伸了个懒腰，久躺的骨头咯咯作响。

掀起被子，脚尖塞进床边摆着的拖鞋里。

床尾那里摆着一个挺大的纸袋子。打开一看，里面是一套全新的衣服，细致到包括内衣。衣服下压着个小信封，阿尔弗雷德把它抽了出来。

是他之前西装里的私人物品。

手机，护照，还有那张散会后马修留下的纸条。

点亮手机屏幕，没有未接电话，没有私人来信，与世隔绝一般干净。毕竟这部只是私人手机，工作那部过于烦人被他直接扔在白宫的办公室。

太了解亚瑟的脾气，给old man发去一条轻描淡写的简讯报了无事还活着。

刚点击下发送键，手机就因为电量不足而自行关机。

“啧。”

随手把手机往床角一扔，咔嗒一声摔在木地板上，滑出许远，撞在书架边。

不再管它的死活，阿尔弗雷德抱起纸袋，放轻手脚的动作，推开房门。

门外的长毛地毯吞没他走过的足音。

凭借记忆中对这个房子的格局印象，阿尔弗雷德轻松地在二楼找到了浴室。扣上锁扣，把纸袋放在一旁，靠近浴室内唯一的镜子。

镜面中倒映的他不如平时的一半精神，但也已经脱离病态。唯一有些碍眼的就是那节雪白的绷带，藏在凌乱的金发下。

摸到固定处，解开缠绕的绷带。一圈又一圈，从额头处散开，在盥洗池边堆成一摊。帮他包扎的人有一手出色的技术，没有一丝多余的鼓包，毫不拖泥带水。

阿尔弗雷德向前倾身，对着倒影寻找那处伤痕。

自然是找不到的，有什么玻璃碎片造成的伤口能在合众国的脑门上保存一天呢。

郁闷地揉乱了自己的刘海，一低眼，看见手边摆有张折叠整齐的毛巾，上面还放了一把全新的牙刷。

毫不惊讶地拿起牙刷，挤好牙膏，呛人的薄荷味在口腔中扩散。刷完后，下意识就要把牙刷插入漱口杯。

看清杯中原有的那支牙刷，阿尔弗雷德像被冻住一样停住了动作。好巧不巧，那是只纯白中带着红条纹的牙刷，他低头看着手中这支天蓝的半响 ，一甩手，直接扔进了垃圾桶。

反正也不会再用了。

解开纽扣，脱下充当睡衣的衬衫，走进淋浴间。

热水淋湿头发，顺着肌肉的曲线流下。

洗发露的味道可太熟悉了。他这俩天就是在这股冷香中安眠。

阿尔弗雷德呻吟一声，把额头靠在冰冷的墙面上，水雾裹挟着香气包围了他。

不要再沉迷了。

————————————————

用毛巾擦干净头发后，团着先前换下的一切统统丢进垃圾桶，阿尔弗雷德抖开纸袋里的衣服。

保暖的纯黑高领毛衣，军绿色的短外套，帽檐边带着一圈绒绒的白毛边，加上暗色系的休闲裤。

换上之后，阿尔弗雷德确定这些衣服完全都是他的尺寸。

俄/罗/斯的特工血统已经可以以目丈量了吗。

先前检查得不够仔细，纸袋的最下面还压着一条素色围巾。他捡起那条围巾，手指摸过纹路，带着莫名的情绪回到了伊万的房间。把护照装进口袋，走到书架边捡起已经阵亡的手机。

余光瞥到了一抹熟悉的颜色。

是那本书。昨天伊万读过的那本书，那本夹着四叶草书签的书。

记忆中那支旧礼又自顾自地撬开了封锁，爬上眼前晃荡。

摸上书脊，把那本书取下，打开，正巧就是那枚书签夹着的地方。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地用手指捡起那枚破旧的书签，叶片又老又旧，仿佛一捏，就会在指尖碎成粉末，随风散去。

真是何等贪心啊，年轻的他。

一枚如此简陋粗制的书签怎么可能够收买一个国家呢？

又何况那个人还是伊万·布拉金斯基。

太愚蠢了，太傲慢了。

手中的书意外地不是俄文书。移开书签后，阿尔弗雷德无意看清了藏在背后的字母。

「……

"Do you love him very much?" I asked at last.

"I don't know. I'm impatient with him. I'm exasperated with him. I keep longing for him."

……」

又来了，那支抓挠心脏的爪子。这次用力地攥紧，捏住那团柔软的肉块，挤压出更多血液涌上大脑，酸涩的痛感堵死胸口的呼吸。

没来得及思考，身体就做出反应。有些慌乱地把书签仓促夹进护照的背面，再将书插回原位。

他疯了，肯定会被伊万发现的。

太狼狈了，怎么还是忘不掉呢。

————————————————

伊万很早就起床了，莫斯科今天的天气很好，也许不会下雪。

准备好了一切后，给美驻饿大使馆打了电话，让他们安排专机送那个人回去。

听着对面瑟瑟发抖的声音，怎么，担心自己绑架他们的祖国大人吗？

刚把电话按掉，就听见楼上传来动静，像是什么物品砸到了地板上。不愧是他，大病初愈就能这样闹腾。

看来是好差不多了。

去准备早餐吧，当然阿尔弗雷德的份只是顺带的。

单手敲开鸡蛋，滑入平底锅中，把黑麦面包塞进面包机，调好火候，切出厚片火腿摆在鸡蛋旁边，小火慢煎。

慢慢熏制的香味便飘了出来，捏起一搓盐和黑胡椒洒在煎锅中，回身把煮开的热水倒入茶壶，他也不是故意的，红茶本来就是俄罗斯的传统早餐饮品，美国人应该学会入乡随俗。

烤好的面包跳起来，摆入白盘，加上半熟的溏心蛋和火腿，在空白部分舀上一勺姐姐寄来的腌西红柿和黄瓜。

思索两三秒，往阿尔弗雷德的茶杯里添上一满勺果酱。最后把厨具扔进洗碗机，端着一切放上餐桌。

正好赶上赖床的美国人慌里慌张地从楼上走下来。

看着伊万望向他，又瞅瞅已经准备好的早餐，张了张嘴，像要说些什么，最后还是吞了回去，默默走过来坐好。

阿尔弗雷德拿起刀叉，对着手边的茶杯和橙红的液体挑眉。

“你感冒好了？”伊万无视他抗议的小动作。

“嗯，完全没事了，应该只是前几天的寒流影响。”

他俩现在竟然能这么和平地在餐桌上对话，堪比奇迹。无论出于什么理由，伊万没有义务去这样照顾他。在步入现代之后，除开必要的表演主义，他和伊万之间几乎没有任何私人对话。

这有利于治疗心理疾病，糟糕透顶的情感依赖症。他想伊万应该有同样的想法，下意识地远离彼此，这在最开始时曾让自己短暂地松了一口气。

前天接下了酒吧邀请也不过是在盲赌而已，可惜看起来是输了，输得一败涂地。

那发起这场赌约的伊万赢了吗？

抿了一口茶，略惊讶于偏甜的果味口感。阿尔弗雷德内心不讨厌红茶，相反，很喜欢，在数个世纪前，在那场战争前。当时的自己曾非常遗憾北美的土地长不出这种金贵的植物。

这都多少年了，早餐习惯也没有改。

后知后觉自己的想法，握紧了杯柄，指节泛白。这一放出来就马上开始动摇心绪的记忆。

快闭嘴吧。

狠狠切下盘中的火腿，发泄着莫名的怒火。

伊万瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，看着他淡然地喝下红茶。低头把叉子刺入绵软的腌黄瓜。

“我给你的大使馆打了电话，他们会安排私人飞机接你回去。”

用力过头，刀子切穿过柔软的煎蛋撞在瓷盘上，叮的一声，淌出流心的蛋黄。

心又被挠了一下，这次终于看清楚了那只手，是过去的阿尔弗雷德，光着脚站在雪地里，脚趾被冻得通红，紧紧抱着那颗冰冷僵硬的心脏，委委屈屈地瞅着他。

“嗯，正好我手机没电了。”叉起一角煎蛋和面包的组合。

失落的情绪随着浓稠微凉的蛋黄被一同吞下，半黏在食道上，又腻又腥，堵得慌。

“你需要回宾馆拿东西吗？”

“不，马修会帮我整理那边。”

在窗外稀薄的日光下，伊万柔顺服帖的铂金软发微微发光，看起来手感很好。阿尔弗雷德突然想起了兄弟那只温暖又温顺的北极熊。

原来他也有过。

看，这不是弄丢了吗。

在伸手就能够得着的距离。

————————————————

私人候机厅里。

阿尔弗雷德裹着伊万给他买的围巾，靠在围栏上，伊万站在不远处，眺望落地窗外的机群。

天空阴沉下来，可能会下雪。

他扯着围巾拆出一根线头，毕竟只是趋于完美的机器商品，本就不会有手织的细致人情味。

这次又失败了，那些记忆再一次卷土重来，他的依赖症还更严重了。指尖松开那根扭曲的呢绒线。

“我做梦了，梦到了很多”

“终归只是梦。”

“我是不会道歉的。”

“我知道。”

“谢谢你的照顾。”

“这没什么。”

被对方平淡的回答激怒，从早上开始就一直在压抑自己。阿尔弗雷德仰起头，双手勾住伊万的脖子，把他的脸拉近，两人的呼吸声交织一片。伊万没有动作，从阿尔弗雷德的角度看过去，连睫毛都没有晃动。

冷酷的俄/罗/斯啊，就像极圈万年不化的寒冰。

好吧，最绝情的其实是他。

他吻上伊万微凉的唇。

用舌头撬/开他的门关，暧/昧地舔/着对方敏/感的上颚，热情地勾/动着伊万的舌尖，交换着彼此的呼吸。

伊万也没有抗拒，他反客为主，搂住了阿尔弗雷德的腰，缠/上那条主动的毒蛇，封住了对方的退路，一如曾经的老时光。

两人都睁着眼睛，他们太过久远的过去，他们半个世纪的冷战，他们无望的不死不休。

外人看来，他俩就像最亲密的情侣，在做离别前最后的温存。

他知道，他也知道，这不过是一场虚情假意的作秀。

阿尔弗雷德先撑不住，他任性地狠狠咬了伊万的下唇，鲜红的血顺着唇角流成一缕。

就算如此，伊万也没有退后一步，他单单松开了美/国人，只是地看着矮他半头的金发青年，带着读不懂的眼神。

哈。

阿尔弗雷德凑上前，替俄/国人舔去了那丝滑落的血迹，毒般上瘾。

“再见，伊万。”

阿尔弗雷德，曾经被宠出了过多的坏习惯，然后这个完美的蜜糖罐碎裂了，摔得他好痛。

需要戒掉他，即使时间再长，即使失败再多。

头也不回地逃向了回程的飞机。

莫斯科的冬天，真的好冷。

他想家了。

\----------------------------------------

很久之前的某天，

琼斯先生，曾经有属于自己的北极熊。

在这之后的某天，

琼斯先生，永远失去了自己的北极熊。

冷战早已结束。

美/利/坚忘不了俄/罗/斯，

阿尔弗雷德却想把伊万忘干净。

Like he is an island.

—fin—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附：  
> 文中的英文出自威廉·毛姆的《刀锋》
> 
> “你非常爱他吗？”
> 
> “我不知道。我不能容忍他，我对他恼火，我又一直想念他。”


End file.
